Be Careful What You Wish For
| next = In the Djinn Master's Service }} Steps #The Caretaker asks you to find the following items in various RANDOM locations. Some of them take a bit of searching to find. Patience is a must when looking for them. These have to be obtained in order. Using Track Harvestables or a Gnomish Divining Rod may help you. #*Obtain the pillow of a corrupt merchant. #** Harvest a red pillow, which can spawn under any market tent in Maj'Dul. The tents can be found around , and and . Be sure to check all tents in the area since the pillow may not be at the exact locations. #*Obtain the meditation mat of a devout monk. #** The mat is in the The Pillars of Flame near one of the big trees near . Remember there are two large Bonsai Trees in the area so check around them both. #*Obtain the egg of an unborn phoenix. #** Harvest a cluster of eggs in the The Pillars of Flame in the cyclops area near The Seer Stone on The Table of Eyes. #** Use the ramp at or to climb up to the Cyclops area and then cross the path at . #** Note: The eggs can be outside the general area of the Seer's Stone on one of the ramps. #*Obtain an ancient chalice from Akhet Aken. #** Harvest an ancient chalice in The Living Tombs in the Residence Court usually, or in the Statue Court. #** The chalice is a large vase (taller than a Fae) that typically respawns immediately in the same spot, or two minutes later in a different spot (see the talk page for possible locations). The chalice tends to spawn on top of towers and on ledges, so you'll have to climb up walls to get to them. #Return to The Caretaker with the items you found. #Enter Tower of the Moon:Infiltration in Maj'Dul. The mobs are level 56+/- solo. #*''NOTE: Go in solo due to the bottles disappearing after one person collects them.'' #Kill or invis your way to the 2 djinn bottles on the second and third floors and harvest them. #*Gather first djinn vessel on the second floor. Spawns on any of the tables around the perimeter of the room. #*Gather second djinn vessel on the third floor. #Return to The Caretaker and speak with her regarding her dishonesty. When you say "I refuse to be made the Master's toy", she will attack you. #Kill The Caretaker. Rewards *At least *Access to A level 57 Adept spell or combat art of your choice *Quick Strike VI *Rupture V *Puncture VI *Pummel V *Hemorrhage VII *Crystal Blast VII *Crystallize Soul III *Thuri's Doleful Thrust VI *Feast III *Overpower V *Vengeance III *Waking Dragon V *Soulrot VII *Power Cleave IV *Rear Shot V *Cleave Flesh IV *Flash of Steel VI *Shield of Faith III *Painful Lamentations IV *Ward of the Untamed III *Dissolve VII *Solar Flare VII Notes *The locations for the pillow, the mat, the eggs, and the chalice harvest in this quest are RANDOM spawns. Because the locations are random, the talk page lists the locations where people have found some of the items. Only the general area locations are listed in the quest details below. Exact locations where other players have found these items are specified on the talk page. **These items can be tracked using a Gnomish Divining Rod. Image:a cluster of eggs2.jpg|cluster of eggs - map view Image:a cluster of eggs1.jpg|Ewil harvesting the eggs Image:cluster of eggs.jpg|cluster of eggs - different view Image:an ancient chalice.jpg|an ancient chalice Image:An_Ancient_Chalice_2.JPG|an ancient chalice - different view